Salvation Sanctuary
by chocofit
Summary: Uco, a high school rascal, was transferred to a dormitory school lead by Bangun, his father, where his perfect stepbrother that he despised, Eka, studied. Meeting Rama, his kindhearted roommate, and Bejo, the helpful Student Council President, his cynical view of life and people started to change.
1. Chapter 1

**[Author's Note] **It's not my fault that there was no The Raid 2: Berandal on the category list. The story is basically focused on Uco, but I'm taking the other characters' point of views as well to balance the story. I fell in love with Berandal cast right when I first watched the movie, and this fic is to prove my love :))

**The Raid 2: Berandal © PT. Merantau Films**

**Someone to Save You © OneRepublic**

* * *

SLAP!

Uco fell down to the floor. He rubbed the hurtful corner of his mouth and found a little blood on his palm. The last wounds he got from his rascal foes had not even been healed properly, yet his father had given another new one.

The big house was quiet. All the maids and their butler went back to their work, leaving their masters alone in the family room. Bangun, master of the house, Uco's father, growled between his breaths. He had no idea why his son turned that way, away from his expectation.

"Why," he growled, "Why can't you, at least once in your whole life, not humiliate me?"

"You?" replied Uco, not less furious than his father, "I humiliate YOU? Ha-ha!" he laughed cynically, "This is none of your business, Dad."

"How dare you!" Bangun grabbed Uco's high school uniform collar, "You said this is not my business?! You've humiliated me, your father, a headmaster of…,"

"I DON'T REMEMBER THAT I'M YOUR SON!" cried Uco, "I've never been…not anymore…since he came around…,"

Bangun threw Uco back to the floor. He glared at his son. The longer he stared, the more he saw how his son had grown up look like him. Except in his attitude. Especially since he just messed things with his rascal friends and made the school suspended him from studying for a week.

"Quit being spoiled brat," he ordered, "You only babble about Eka instead of following him…,"

"Following him? Meh!" Uco spit, getting off of the floor, "No matter what I do, your perfect son will always be him!"

"ENOUGH!" Bangun growled impatiently, "I'm done tolerating your attitude, Uco. You will be transferred to Putih Abu-Abu by tomorrow."

Uco got shocked and he glared. Putih Abu-Abu Senior High School was a dormitory school located far from Jakarta, the city where he lived. The school was located in ranch area of Bogor, had a good reputation in its sport clubs' achievements, and more importantly it was lead by Bangun as the headmaster. Basically he owned the school and a huge corporation consisting of some various major companies, yet he chose to lead the school instead of the corp.

"No," Uco rejected.

"Yes," Bangun commanded, he gave a sign to the butler.

"NO!" Uco yelled, "I reject to breathe the same air in the same place with you and-,"

"Ah, here you are," Bangun smiled over Uco's shoulder, "Are you busy?"

A boy came over them, smiled. He had more tanned skin compared to Uco's pale skin color. He was wearing Putih Abu-Abu High School uniform, consisting white shirt, dark grey tie, dark grey pants, and white cardigan.

"No, at all," he replied.

"I know this will bother you a lot, Eka, considering your club activity and study, but I hope you'll help me guiding Uco as your junior by next Monday," said Bangun. Eka was startled. He glanced at Uco who still looked angry, and looked back to Bangun.

"You mean Uco…?"

"Yes, he's transferred," replied Bangun, "Please help me arranging. Which room is available?"

Eka rolled his eyes, thinking for some seconds. Meanwhile Uco glanced angrily at him. Ever since he came to the house, Eka always made Uco remain in the second position in Bangun's eyes.

"If I'm not mistaken, we still have two available rooms for junior students," said Eka, "One belongs to Keiichi…,"

"Keiichi from Student Council?" asked Bangun. Eka nodded.

"The other one belongs to Rama from pencak silat," he added. Bangun nodded.

"I see. Put him with Rama," he commanded. Eka nodded.

"NO!" yelled Uco, "I don't want to be in Putih Abu-Abu!"

"Bring Uco to his room, take care of his wounds," ordered Bangun to Eka, who nodded and grabbed Uco's shoulder right away.

"Come on," he said gently. But Uco shoved Eka's arms rudely and pushed him.

"Don't touch me!" he screamed, ran to his bedroom, and slammed the door.

* * *

Sunday finally arrived. Uco and Eka were in Bangun's Audi R8 Cope, together with a driver who drove them to Putih Abu-Abu. Uco sat on the back seat, one of his arms was on the sash, sustaining his chin. He ignored some mails from his rascal friends because he was too lazy and embarrassed to explain what happened. He enjoyed the mountains view instead.

He glanced at Eka, who sat beside the driver, and snorted. Eka was a second grader in Putih Abu-Abu, a year older than Uco. He was brought to Bangun's house as an adopted son because his father was dead in a car accident. Soon after that day, he stole nearly all Bangun's attentions from Uco by getting many achievements and high ranks at school. Worse, he was an archery athlete, while Uco was never active in any clubs nor even trained himself in any kinds of sport seriously.

"It's not that bad, Co," said Eka suddenly before he glanced at the back seat, "The hardest part's only you got to have the postponed mid-test, because you're transferred after mid-test."

"Quit talking," replied Uco without looking at Eka, "I want to puke of your voice."

Eka smiled and sighed. Since he first came to Bangun's house when he was still in middle school, never in a day he did not think of Uco as his younger brother. He knew how his stepbrother was basically smart like his father, he only chose to be a rascal which always put him in trouble.

"Putih Abu-Abu is not like the other schools. It's good for you, you're going to love i-,"

"Are you deaf?" asked Uco angrily, "I said quit talking."

Eka shrugged and nodded. He had been used to be yelled by Uco since he was adopted by Bangun. Yet it never changed even a bit of his brotherly feeling towards Uco, even though he never let him know as well.

* * *

Putih Abu-Abu was a huge school consisting of three big buildings. One was school building, and the other two were male and female dormitories. The school system was very selective in accepting new students each year, which made the number of the students was not too big. Nearly each student was required to have talent in sport and art, or at least they should be capable academically.

Uco was walked by Eka to Room 32, room number two in third floor of male dormitory building. He looked around and was quite amazed of how well the building was furnished.

"Nearly each year your father refurnished each building," said Eka as if he read Uco's mind.

"He only cared about this school," mocked Uco cynically. Eka smiled and shook.

"Why do you always think negatively on him?" he chuckled before he opened the door with a key they got from the receptionist. Looks like Rama, the other occupant, had not arrived. They just had a long weekend, so that nearly all students went back to their homes.

"I'm sick to see you being the good kid, Ka," Uco quipped, "Look until I reveal your true face under that mask because we'll meet every day from now on."

"And I can't wait," said Eka sincerely, "Too bad Father doesn't allow us to say that you're the headmaster's son, or in other words, we're bro-,"

"SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled Uco. He really felt sick of all Eka's sincere words. He always said all the good stuff since they first met, which made Uco hate him more and more each day. Besides, the reason of his anger was also that he and Eka were not allowed to reveal that he was the headmaster's son, which Uco understood right away that his father did not want the school to know that he had a stupid failed biological son. The school was only allowed to know that his son was Eka.

"Fine, I'm leaving," Eka put the key on an empty desk, which would be Uco's, "You'll get along with your roommate, he's a good kid."

"Everyone's always good except me," said Uco indifferently, "That's what you and Dad always see," he sat on the lower of the bunk bed. Eka did not reply, he only smiled and closed the door. Uco snorted. His life was wholly ruined. He thought he already got his freedom because although disagreed at first, his father let him studying in another high school in Jakarta, but in the end he messed everything until he finally came to the school that his father owned and lead. A place where his father and his perfect stepbrother, Eka, would always be around him and made him feel worse each day.

A place where he never wanted to be.

* * *

"Hey."

Uco heard a voice in disguise. He started opening his both eyes.

"Hey, wake up," said that voice, "You're Uco, right? The new guy?"

The voice sound very cheerful, woke Uco up from his sleep. It turned out that he fell asleep not long after he arrived in the room, and he slept on the lower bed, which belonged to his roommate. Uco got off the bed and sit. A boy sat beside him. He had short curls and clear eyes, yet he was smaller than Uco. He smiled innocently.

"I'm Rama," he passed his hand to Uco, but Uco did not shake it. He hated to see Rama's innocent smile. He did not understand why some people could be that cheerful, why they smiled innocently or sincerely. Like Rama. Like Eka.

"Have you unpacked?" ask Rama, not less friendly as if Uco acted nicely towards him, "Do you need my help?"

"Can you shut up?"

"Eh?"

"Your voice makes me sick," mocked Uco. He got off the bed.

"Oh, I'm…sorry," said Rama regretfully, "But, anyway, this lower bed is mine. You sleep on the upper bed-,"

"No, I want the lower one," Uco cut, "I don't want to bother climbing the stairs."

Uco crossed his arms and stared at Rama. His rascal sense was tempted to bully his new roommate for he was being too innocent and cheerful as if the world was a beautiful place. He really wanted to see the smile left Rama's face.

"Okay!" Rama agreed as he smiled, "Actually I've always wanted to sleep on the upper bed, but since nobody slept on the lower bed, it feels weird to sleep up there ahahaha…," he laughed. Uco furrowed his eyebrow. That Rama boy was not afraid at all to his bully. He was not even angry towards Uco's selfish attitude.

"Now, I'll help you unpacking, okay?" Rama got off the bed right away and unpacked Uco's clothes from the suitcase. He put them in the empty wardrobe, left Uco speechless.

Never in his life had he met such an impulsively helpful person. And that person was neither afraid of nor mad at him.

* * *

The first school day was smooth so far. Wounds and bruises on his face made some students curious, but Uco did not give a damn. Since he first being a rascal, he had been used going anywhere with wounded face. He was scheduled for the postponed mid-test in the upcoming weekend. He stared outside the classroom window and watched the quiet baseball field until a small paper ball came to his desk. He looked around and found a girl sitting across him waved. He winced and opened the paper, found a tidy handwriting on it.

_Rascal, huh?_

He looked at the girl who threw the paper. She smirked. Uco was shocked to find somebody revealed that he was a rascal, and more surprisingly that person was a girl. She had a pretty face and her long hair was tied into a ponytail. Uco looked at her again, and she was already listening to the teacher's explanation.

* * *

"Hey, Co."

Uco turned to where he heard the voice and sighed. It was Eka. Uco went back to his activity, finding books he might need for the next class in his locker. Eka lied on a locker beside Uco's.

"How's your first day?" he asked.

"How many people?" asked Uco. Eka winced.

"Huh?"

"How many people have you informed that I'm rascal?" Uco closed his locker door and stared at Eka, who winced and shook right away.

"I didn't tell anyone," he said, "Besides, what is that for?"

"I don't know, to raise your reputation higher?" Uco snorted, "By telling the world that the new guy is somebody worse than you?" he left Eka, and Eka followed him.

"Wait, wait, what are you talking about? I have no idea, Co," said Eka, confused.

"Quit pretending," replied Uco, "Somebody in my class knows I'm rascal. Who else's going to tell her if it's not you? Or am I quite famous as a rascal that everybody needs to know?" he walked away, leaving Eka in question. Eka sighed. He really was confused of Uco's accusation towards him. He surely never told anyone that Uco was a rascal, not only because Bangun asked him to, but also because he did not find the benefit of it.

"He's so mean to you," someone talked to Eka, "Is he the new guy?"

Eka turned his head to the voice. It was Ryuuichi standing there. That Japanese boy was both his roommate, classmate, and best friend since they both entered Putih Abu-Abu.

"Yeah," replied Eka, "He's my relative, and he's always been like that."

"Relative?" Ryuuichi was startled, "You don't even look like each other. Say, who is he? You know you can't hide a thing from me."

Eka chuckled. They both headed off to a classroom to have the next class.

"But you and Kei don't look alike as well," he teased. Ryuuichi smirked.

"You mean I look grumpy and Kei looks friendly?" he quipped. Eka laughed. Ryuuichi indeed had a cousin in Putih Abu-Abu, who was also a Japanese, and his name was Keiichi, the boy whose room was also available beside Rama.

"Well, I can't tell you. Not now," said Eka. Ryuuichi shrugged and nodded, knowing he could not force his best friend to speak.

* * *

Uco walked around the school alone. The class session had just been over and he had nothing to do. He saw some clubs had activities in each room or field, so that he could look around. He walked inside a building which turned out to be a big arena. Some students were practicing martial arts inside. Uco took a seat on one of audience seats. He looked around the room. His eyes caught Rama in a group of students wearing black uniform for pencak silat. Looks like he had a fun conversation with another boy who was a good looking one, and they looked close with each other. Uco looked at another side of the arena and found someone he recognized as his classmate who revealed that he was rascal. That girl was wearing white uniform for karate, and she was practicing her kicks.

"Hey, you're the new guy, right?"

Uco looked at his left. A boy, who looked older than him, stood there. His hair was brushed tidily and he had eyeglasses on his nose. Instead of cardigan or vest, he wore white blazer as his outer uniform and it was worn properly. Uco did not answer. He was always like that, keeping himself off people.

"I'm Bejo," that boy sat beside Uco, "I'm Student Council President, so if you need something, or you have questions, you can ask me."

"Can I ask you to leave me alone?" ask Uco indifferently. He went back to his activity looking around the arena. He saw Rama found him at the audience seat and waved, but he did not reply.

"I can't," Bejo laughed, "Looks like you're a kind of difficult person."

"It's none of your business."

"It is mine," said Bejo firmly, yet still in a swift voice, "I'm responsible of every student here. A difficult person like you usually has problems, and if you need any help, maybe I can-,"

"Thanks but no thanks for your hospitality, now I want to puke," Uco stood off his seat and left the arena. He could not stand people being nice to him, and all that he knew was every time he acted harsh to people, they always left him alone. He wondered why people in Putih Abu-Abu did not seem to do the same thing. Meanwhile, Bejo chuckled and lied on his seat. He waved to a boy in the arena, the one who was talking closely to Rama.

* * *

Knowing he would have a mid-test, Uco read some books while lying on his bed. He was basically a smart boy, so that he was not really afraid to face a sudden exam. He read until he heard Rama came and unpacked his training uniform.

"Hey, hey, I saw you talking with senior Bejo," said Rama before he sat on Uco's bed, "He's a cool person, right? He's very helpful with students."

"I think he's only a kind of person who loves to interfere somebody else's business," said Uco indifferently, still reading a book, "He's happy if he knows he's better than some people."

Rama quit smiling. He sighed and looked at the floor. Uco glanced at him for a moment and sighed silently, that finally his sanguine roommate gave up on him. He knew that in the end he could never trust nor count on everybody, because everybody always expected others to act nicely, no matter it was sincere or lie, and he hated it.

"Why do you always talk so mean?" asked Rama. Uco was startled. It turned out that his roommate did not give up easily.

"What? Why-,"

"Are you happy with that?" Rama cut, "Are you happy talking mean and such?"

Uco was shocked and speechless. Rama looked at him with his innocent clear eyes.

"We're roommates, right?" he said, "I mean, if you're not happy with anything, or you have problems, you can tell-,"

"ENOUGH, ENOUGH!" Uco stood off the bed, he turned wrathful hearing Rama saying what Bejo said, "See? In the end, everyone just wants to mess inside other's business!"

"You don't have friends?" asked Rama, "You don't have…brother? Or sister?"

"What?!"

"Because friends do that," said Rama again, "Friends, sisters, brothers. Family. They share everything with each other, help each other solving problems, or at least supporting each other. Did you never do that? I mean, like…you're…really…alone?"

Uco turned speechless again. He did not remember the last time he shared things with people. He forgot the last time he had friends, yet he never thought of his rascal friends as real friends, they were only people with the same purpose. He forgot the last time he talked properly to his father, yet he never remembered that he ever talked properly to Eka no matter how Eka had always tried to get him.

"You people always talk about nice things," said Uco cynically, in the end, "You'll want to switch room once you know who I really am, Rama," he smirked. His cold eyes stared at Rama.

"Hum?" asked Rama, confused, "Switch room? Why? You're a nice person and I lik-,"

"I'm a rascal, Idiot," Uco cut. Rama was stunned. He did not predict that he would get a rascal as his roommate. Meanwhile Uco smirked to see Rama got shocked. He did not care that he revealed who he really was, he only wanted to prove that no one in the world was a really good person.

And he knew nobody would want to befriend with a delinquent, except they were delinquent as well. From what he saw, Uco could tell that Rama was not one of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Author's Note] **Yay! my request to add category and characters from The Raid 2: Berandal was granted! Now along with Uco is getting "dere" lol we can finally unleash our imagination of the movie! Thank you admin!

**The Raid 2: Berandal © PT. Merantau Films**

**Someone to Save You © OneRepublic**

* * *

"You're a rascal?" asked Rama. His eyes looked enthusiastic. Uco winced. He did not intend to answer the question, because he was sure he spoke clearly enough. He just did not understand why Rama did not react the way he expected.

"Rascal means…you fight with people?" asked Rama again, without waiting for Uco to answer his first question. Uco furrowed his eyebrow.

"Yeah," he said, "I beat people, I punched their faces. And I can do them to you."

"Whoa," Rama was amazed, "It means you're a strong person! I knew it! You're tall and your posture looks tough, I know you're a badass!"

Uco was stunned. He first thought he was mistaken hearing, but he knew he was not. He just told Rama that he was a rascal, and Rama, who should be afraid or annoyed then asked for a room switch, praised him instead.

Rama had seen through Uco without he noticed, since he was too innocent to realize how he was capable to see good things out of the bad.

"Wait, but you have a lot of wounds and bruises, it means your opponents might be stronger…," Rama stood off the bed and looked closely at Uco's face, "How about you train yourself in a club? Our martial arts clubs are very competitive…eh, wait, hey Uco, wait…,"

Uco could not stand Rama babbling and left the room with the door opened. He walked down the stairs and when he almost walked downstairs to the ground floor, someone caught his arm. He turned around. Rama chased after him.

"Why are you leaving? I'm talk-,"

BAM!

Uco pushed Rama to the wall beside the first room in second floor. He strangled Rama and stared at him angrily with his two cold eyes.

"Can you just shut up?" growled Uco, "Why…how do you keep talking sweet-,"

Before Uco finished talking, his collar was grabbed from behind and he was slammed to the floor. He tried to get off, yet before he even succeed sitting, somebody had sat on his chest with his fingers strangling Uco's neck tightly, made him breathless.

"What the hell…," said that person, "…did you do to Rama?" he growled. His wrathful eyes stared hatefully at Uco. Between his losing breath, Uco tried to recall where he ever seen that boy.

"Nooo!" Rama pulled that boy from Uco, but he did not move an inch, "No, Brother, let him go! If Headmaster Bangun caught you, you'll be suspended from the nationals!"

Uco was shocked. He remembered that boy was the one who talked closely with Rama during pencak silat activity hour in the arena. That boy quit strangling Uco, he pulled his collar and pulled him off, pushing him to the wall. He strangled him again.

"Brother-,"

"He's your roommate, Ram?" asked that boy, who must be Rama's older brother, "This asshole is your roommate? How dare you mess with my brother, Dumbass!" he growled to Uco. That boy was as tall as Uco, but he was a lot stronger that Uco could not push him back.

"Let him go, Andi," said Bejo, who suddenly appeared, "It's dangerous. You'll get suspended from the important championship."

"But this new asshole had messed with my brother, and I consider that a punch or two will be good for him," the boy, whose name turned to be Andi, did not let Uco go. Both Rama and Bejo pulled his shoulders until he took his hands off Uco's neck, left Uco coughing. Andi pointed at Uco.

"Don't let me find you, once again, mess with Rama," he threatened, "Because I don't care about the nationals more than I care about him!" he walked with Bejo to the third room in second floor, which must be their room, leaving Uco and Rama alone.

* * *

Dinner time had just finished and all students had just gone back to their rooms. Uco sat on his bed, his fingers were playing on a book that he has not finished reading. Meanwhile Rama, who had just entered the room, stared at him.

"I'm sorry about that," he said, "My brother's always being overprotective."

Uco stared back at Rama. He wondered how come he apologized to him, since he was the first who strangled him at the wall, and it was very normal that his brother came to defend him. Besides, he was amazed to see how Andi could be that protective to Rama. All his life, he never found himself neither protect nor being protected by anyone.

"He's a badass," Uco smirked, "Stronger than any rascals I ever met."

"He is!" said Rama proudly, he sat beside Uco on the bed, "I always respect him since we were kids, and this year he's going to participate in national championship."

Uco sighed. He glanced at Rama before he stared at his feet. He somehow envied Rama who was dearly loved by his older brother that he respected. He suddenly wondered whether Eka might feel about him the way Andi felt about Rama, but then he turned gloomy. He knew how impossible it was since he never treated Eka nicely ever since the first time they met.

"Do you…," asked Rama, "…want to try joining pencak silat? It's fun, really," he smiled. Uco snorted. That roommate of his was really a stubborn person, but not in a bad way.

"Your brother's going to kill me," he chuckled. Rama blinked and smiled.

"Ahahaha finally you smile!" he said cheerfully, "I never seen you smile since we first met."

Uco was blushed. He stood off his bed and pretended finding some books on his desk. He felt really embarrassed to know that somebody waited for him to smile, that somebody noticed how he never smiled. All this time he did not really like smiling, for he never really was happy with his life.

"So, I'll wait for you in the arena tomorrow, okay?" Rama chuckled. Although Uco stood back on him, he could see that even his ears turned red. He felt amused to see that the boy who just announced himself as a rascal, who had acted cold since they first met, would easily blush for a compliment.

* * *

After school, Uco walked to arena building. There he saw again some members of martial arts club training themselves, even with or without coach. He saw Rama in pencak silat section, and Rama waved to him, gave a sign for him to join. Uco walked slowly while he glanced at Andi, who was training his fists with sand sack, glared at him. He ignored it, and walked to Rama who already waited.

"You join?" asked Rama enthusiastically. Uco shrugged.

"I'll see," he replied, "Today I'll just look around."

"You!" suddenly Andi, who just finished training with sand sack, pushed Uco's shoulder, "What are you doing again, huh? Still messing with Rama?" he glared. Uco snorted.

"Is that all in your mind, Brother Complex?" he hit the spot, made Andi blush. The boys around them were chuckling to hear it. Andi clenched his fist before he threw it to Uco's face, but before it reached the target, somebody grabbed Andi's arm.

"How many times I've warned you to chill, Andi?" asked the man who grabbed Andi's arm. Uco was shocked. He knew that man.

"I'm sorry, Coach Prakoso," said Andi. He went back training with sand sack. Meanwhile Uco stared at the man that Andi called Coach Prakoso, who must be the pencak silat coach. Prakoso had quite long curls tied into a pigtail, and he was even smaller than Rama, but his muscles showed how a skillful and powerful martial artist he was.

"Everyone, now get in line to fight Andi, one on one," Prakoso commanded. Everyone got in line except Uco, who walked right away to the edge of the arena where he could watch the training clearest.

"Mind doing me a favor, Andi?" asked Prakoso. Andi, who was ready with his fists, nodded.

"No, Coach," he said, "This is a perfect pre-training for nationals."

Uco watched one by one student fought Andi, who turned out to be invincible, even when he got bigger opponents. When it came to Rama's turn, he gave a sign to his brother to fight him just like the other opponents. Andi shrugged and throw his fist to Rama's face, which did not hit because Rama dodged bending and beat Andi's belly instead. Unlike the other students, Rama took advantage of his small posture when facing Andi, which made their fight took a little longer time than others. It ended when Andi slammed Rama to the mattress.

"Phew~," Uco whistled impulsively. He felt entertained to see how his roommate and his brother-complex brother showed an amazing fight. He was amazed to see the way Rama exploited his small posture to fight the bigger opponent. He wondered what if he got smaller opponent like Prakoso.

Uco gasped. He got something to do.

* * *

"Coach Koso?" called Uco right when Prakoso walked out alone of the arena after all the students went back to their dorms. Prakoso turned and found Uco lied on a wall across exit door.

"Co," he smiled and pat Uco's arm, "I've heard from your father. It's good that you finally study here," he said, "How's it going so far?"

"What's with that courtesy?" Uco snorted and shoved Prakoso's hand, "What are you doing here? I thought Dad offered you a high position in corp," he quipped. Prakoso was indeed Bangun's right hand, who had assisted Bangun building the corporation since the beginning. Prakoso chuckled.

"I'm not interested," he said, "I feel more alive training pencak silat, and sometimes participating in championship. Just like your father."

Uco did not respond. He only stared at Prakoso while processing his each word. Uco had no idea how Prakoso felt what his father did, yet he indeed never knew and never tried to find out why Bangun chose to lead Putih Abu-Abu as a headmaster instead of doing his business with the corp.

"Anyway, why did you watch the training?" asked Prakoso.

"Only to fulfill your student's request," answered Uco indifferently. Prakoso furrowed his eyebrow.

"Rama?" he asked, "I heard you're roommates."

"Who else? Andi?" replied Uco cynically, "He's obsessed to kill me."

Prakoso laughed. Uco winced, but he did not ask. He had been used not to involve himself in anyone else's stuff, including asking about their expressions.

"I don't know why he did it to you back then," said Prakoso, "But it looks like something happened between you and Rama. He really loves Rama, you know."

"Even dumb people know," said Uco cynically, "Silly."

"Silly?" teased Prakoso, "Define 'silly', Co."

"What?"

"You called Andi silly for loving Rama that dearly, while you're always being loved like that."

Uco winced. He was dumbfounded. He did not get what Prakoso said, about he was loved the way Rama was loved by Andi.

"You're delirious," mocked him.

"I'm not asleep," Prakoso chuckled, "You're just too busy despising Eka that you never know how much he lov-,"

"SHUT UP!" Uco banged the wall and glared, "How dare you talking nonsense about him! I know it, I know that once I step into this school, people will talk good about him to make me worse…,"

"What? No, I'm just telling you that he cares about y-,"

"I'm off," said Uco. He walked away, leaving Prakoso alone.

* * *

Uco ate his dinner alone in the dormitory canteen. He was still mad since Prakoso mentioned Eka back then, so that he did not reply when Rama asked him to have the dinner together.

"Hi, Uco," suddenly Eka appeared, brought a tray with food and drink on it, "It's empty, right?" he looked around the table and found nobody sat on the chairs. He put his tray on the table and sat beside Uco, made Uco quit eating and glared at him. Uco had no idea why, when he was mad hearing Eka's name mentioned, the person should came around.

"Ka, leave me-,"

"Hey, I'm here!" Eka did not hear Uco and waved to Ryuuichi instead. Ryuuichi came over with his cousin Keiichi, they both were bringing their meals and took seats in front of Uco and Eka.

"So, you're the new guy?" asked Ryuuichi friendly, "I've heard about you from Eka."

Uco did not reply. He got angrier because two strangers suddenly joined him without his permission, and one of the strangers turned out to be Eka's friend.

"They're Ryuuichi and Keiichi, Co," Eka introduced, "Ryu is second grader, and Kei is first grader like you," he said. Uco still did not respond and continued eating.

"Oh, you're the roommate that Rama told me about!" said Keiichi, "I heard you're scheduled for the postponed mid-test, so good luck, the test was quite difficult."

"Don't say things like that, Kei," said Ryuuichi, "You're the top student, you should be encouraging the others," he advised. Keiichi chuckled.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to scare you," he said, "And if you might need any help in study, you can discuss-,"

"Thanks for the hospitality," Uco cut indifferently, "I can study by myself."

Keiichi was surprised with Uco's reaction, for he was being very cold. Meanwhile Ryuuichi chose not to interfere, and Eka continued eating. They all continued eating until they finished.

"Have you decided to join a club, Co?" asked Eka. Uco did not answer, he sipped his water.

"Senior Bejo told me there's a new guy looking around the arena lately, it's supposed to be you, right?" asked Ryuuichi, "Are you interested joining martial arts?"

"You should be!" suggested Keiichi cheerfully, like birds of a feather with Rama, "Rama said you're a brave person because you're not afraid with Senior Andi, the pencak silat champion."

Uco muted. He did not remember he acted nice towards those people, but those people, especially the Japanese, kept talking as if nothing happened. Keiichi's words also confused him, since he had never been afraid with anyone because he never trusted anyone.

"You should try," said Eka, "Being in a club-,"

"I'm done," Uco stood off the chair and walked away. Ryuuichi and Keiichi were both dumbfounded, while Eka only sighed for he had been used with Uco's attitude.

"What's with him?" asked Keiichi, "I never saw people being so distant."

"Many things," Eka tried to explain, "He had experienced many unpleasant things, so that he kept himself off people."

Ryuuichi stared at Eka, while Keiichi rolled his eyes, trying to understand Eka's explanation.

"Unpleasant?" asked Ryuuichi, "Is he unloved by people around him? Because his attitude shows it," he said. Eka shrugged. He could not talk too much because he was afraid that he would spill about Uco as Headmaster Bangun's son, while everyone in Putih Abu-Abu only recognized that Bangun's one and only son was Eka.

* * *

Weekend finally arrived. Uco had just finished his postponed mid-test in an empty classroom. When he walked out of the class, he heard people's voices. Some club members had activities, especially the ones who participated in competitions. Uco passed the arena building and peek from the opened door. He saw Andi having a personal training from Prakoso, which must be for the nationals. Andi looked nearly as agile and skillful as Prakoso, he must have had studied a lot from his coach, which made Uco did not wonder why Andi participated in the nationals.

Uco walked to male dormitory building but he quit walking when he saw Rama was surrounded by three boys, who looked bigger and older than them, in the ground floor.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Seniors, can I-,"

"No, no, no," one of the boys cut Rama's words, "We'll let you go after you show us the amazing moves you did with your brother in the arena."

"Oh, no, I can't," Rama rejected, "I can't do it outside the arena, it's prohibited."

"Quit being cute!" another senior yelled, "Show us the moves or we'll be the one who show you and slam you to the floor," he threatened, "Not to the soft mattress."

They laughed. Uco was shocked. He got the situation right away, that Rama was bullied. And he understood why Rama did not fight back even though he was not bad in pencak silat, he must have been dreaming to participate in championship like his brother Andi, and that was why he tried not be suspended by school.

Uco was surprised. He was surprised that unlike before, he understood others. He was also surprised that he knew he could not stay silent for Andi was on training so that he could not help Rama the way he did when Uco strangled Rama back then.

"Let him go," he walked and talked to the seniors, "What are you doing? Bullying a junior?"

Those seniors turned their heads to Uco. They looked unpleasant with Uco interfering. They left Rama and surrounded Uco.

"Who are you?" one of them asked, "Another cutie who can't fight bac-,"

BWAK!

Uco doubtlessly kicked that senior's jaw. He fell down to the floor. His two friends gasped.

"What did you say? I'm a cutie who can't fight back?" Uco stared at the falling senior with his cold eyes, his fists were clenched.

"You…how dare you-," another senior tried to catch Uco, but he dodged smoothly and kicked the senior's belly with his knee. He was on fire. It felt like forever since the last time he kicked someone. Meanwhile the other senior ran away, followed by his two friends who walked in pain. Uco exhaled. He could not believe he had saved someone from bullying.

"Whoa," Rama was amazed, "That was…cool," he said, "Thank you for saving me, Co."

"Keep your head down, Idiot," said Uco, "It wasn't for you. I just feel like kicking someone."

Rama shrugged. They both walked to their room. Rama opened the door and they both entered.

"I know you didn't fight because you're afraid of suspension," said Uco. Rama smiled.

"That's right," he said, "But if you're that longing for the sensation of fighting, you can join pencak silat. Or karate. Or judo. Whatever martial arts clubs sound good, right?"

Uco did not respond. He sat on his bed, tried to think of Rama's suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

**[Author's Note] **Yay chapter 3! Woohoo! \o/

Anyway if you might find weird things in the character names on The Raid category, it was totally my fault. I forgot to put 'Hammer Girl' after Alicia's name, and I even put 'Bemi' instead of 'Benny' because I was lacking of source. Along with this chapter, I want to apologize to authors who write or might want to write Raid fic :(

**The Raid 2: Berandal © PT. Merantau Films**

**Someone to Save You © OneRepublic**

* * *

"I know it! I know you'll join!" Rama pushed Uco once he stepped on the arena floor, after walking through some students who were on self-training. Uco did not comment, instead he let Rama brought him to Prakoso who sat on the corner of the arena, talking with Andi.

He made up his mind. He finally decided to join pencak silat club since he knew he would have nothing to do after school and in weekend. Bangun prohibited him to come home during school period, the way he prohibited Eka as well, so that he had no choice. He could not stand lying down on his bed doing nothing, not to mention that he missed the sensation of fighting with people that he finally found when he kicked the seniors who bullied Rama.

"Coach Prakoso, we have a new member!" said Rama cheerfully. Prakoso turned and smiled, while Andi glared.

"You again?" asked Andi. He stood off his chair but Prakoso held his arm, gave him a sign to go back to his seat. Andi sat back, still glaring at Uco.

"You're the new guy, Uco, right?" asked Prakoso. He had been warned by Bangun not to look too close with Uco in front of students. The last day he talked with Uco at the back side of the arena, nobody was there except them.

"He's my roommate, Coach," said Rama, "Days ago he just defended me from some seniors who forced me to do some silat moves."

"WHAT?!" Andi yelled and grabbed Rama's shoulders, "Why didn't you tell me about that? Who did that? Give me some names!"

"Oh, come on," Uco snorted, "Should I stand here watching this lovey-dovey bromance scene?" he quipped cynically. To him, Andi was being overrated, yet on the other side he was surprised to know that Rama has not told his brother about him being bullied in the past weekend.

"Andi, sit down," commanded Prakoso, "So, you beat some seniors, Uco? You're lucky that nobody reported to Headmaster," he teased. Uco sighed and stared lazily at Prakoso.

"I don't care about that," he said, "Just report me if you want."

"No, no, you can't report him!" said Rama, "He did it to save m-,"

"Who said I did it for you?" Uco cut, he started blushing, "I've told you I just wanted to kick someone!" he yelled. The more Rama talked about how he defended him back in that day, the more he felt embarrassed. He did not remember he ever did anything for anyone else in his life before.

Prakoso could not help not to chuckle, but he held his laughter. He had known Uco since he was a toddler and never in his life had he seen Uco blushed, but at that time he got the moment, Uco was blushed because somebody thanked him for a life saving action, something that Prakoso knew Uco would never intentionally commit since he always kept himself off people.

He sensed how Rama started to change Uco.

"Fine," he said, "You can join the next training with your uniform on."

* * *

The next day, Uco found Andi lied on a locker beside his locker after he closed his locker door. Uco sighed.

"What now?" he asked lazily. Andi crossed his hands on his chest, he did not look at Uco.

"Thank you for saving my brother," he said timidly yet a bit harshly, "I really owe you because I wasn't there for the traini-,"

"I know, I know," said Uco indifferently before he walked away. Andi winced.

"Wait, what?" he followed Uco, "You know I was on training?"

"Yeah," replied Uco lazily, "Am I the only one?"

"No, but…you haven't joined club back then, and it was weeken-,"

"I had a mid-test, Fussy," Uco cut. Andi blinked. They both quit walking.

"Oh," said Andi, "I see."

Uco snorted and walked away, leaving Andi alone. He was not happy that Andi dig too much from him, forcing him to speak more that he wanted. Meanwhile Andi was confused. He first thought of that Uco guy as a brat who messed up with his dear little brother, but from what Uco said he can conclude that Uco really kicked the seniors' asses in order to save Rama, not because he just wanted to kick someone.

"Surprise, you talked to a guy who messed with Rama back then," Bejo suddenly appeared next to Andi, with Eka beside him, "I thought you're still obsessed to kick his ass."

Andi turned and shook. He saw Eka smiled at him politely so that he smiled back. He respected Eka not only because he was Bejo's secretary in Student Council, but also because Eka was another sport champion in the school, just like him.

"He saved Rama," said Andi with relief, "He didn't admit it, but he beat some guys who bullied Rama when he knew I wasn't there for the training, you know, for nationals," he said. Eka impulsively chuckled to hear it.

"What's funny?" asked Bejo, "Hooo, looks like somebody knows something here…,"

"Ahaha no, no…," Eka laughed, "It's just very normal that Uco acts that way."

"Really?" asked Bejo again, "Normal, for someone as resistant as him?" he was curious.

"He's resistant, no doubt," replied Eka, "Yet it doesn't mean he doesn't have sense of favor. He can differ wrong from right, he just will never admit that he did something to help others," he explained as he chuckled again. He had watched Uco since they first met, that even though Uco kept people away, he had a good sense of favor. He could help people without he even noticed, and in the end he would never admitted it. That was why Eka could never hate Uco no matter how harsh he acted towards him.

"Whoa, as expected from a top student," praised Bejo, "You're a good observer."

Andi blinked, he was amazed of what Eka said. Even though he still did not forgive Uco for messing with Rama, he came to think positively on him. He realized that he should have forgiven Uco.

* * *

Days passed along with Uco's training in pencak silat club. As a new member, he was burdened with physical trainings and tasks to clean up the arena after club hour. Like in a bright Friday noon, when he was folding the mattresses to be put in the corner of arena, so that school staff could easily bring them to the storage room. He did it alone because everyone had already gone back to their dorms, including Rama who apologized for not helping him cleaning because he had a lot of homeworks.

"You're doing silat?" a voice echoed in the arena, surprising Uco, "Good for you."

Uco continued folding mattress. He did not expect Bangun to take a visit, and he knew it was done on purpose since everyone had already left the arena. He stayed muted.

"I heard you saved your roommate from bullying," Bangun kept talking, "Don't worry, I won't scold you because I knew it from Koso. He said Rama thanked you for it."

"What are you talking about?" asked Uco, still folding mattress, "I didn't save anyone, I just missed beating and kicking people."

"I don't believe you're going to do the same thing if you didn't see anyone got bullied," replied Bangun, "And now you're here, active in pencak silat."

"If you're done, you can leave me alone," said Uco indifferently, "The longer you're here, the more people will be curious about us. You should be hanging around Eka, your perfect son, not me."

Bangun did not respond. He only watched Uco folding mattress, while Uco wondered why his father did it. He kept folding mattress and sometimes wiping sweat that fell on his forehead. Cleaning arena up after club hour was tiring, but he somehow felt stronger by doing it.

"Your mid-test result is high," said Bangun before he walked out the arena. Uco snorted. He knew he worked on the test quite smoothly so that he was not surprised to know about his high result. But according to his father's reaction, he knew that his result did not even equal Eka. Since Eka came to the house, he had never been his father's favorite anymore. Eka was out of his reach. Compared to him, Eka was a lot smarter, stronger, and nicer. He had always been a top student at school and an archery champion that Bangun was proud of.

Uco put the last mattress on the floor. He sat on it and caught his breath, as well as he wiped sweats on his forehead and neck. Meanwhile, Bangun was still behind the arena wall outside, silently watched his son cleaning up.

"Watch him," he said, "But once he messed up, don't doubt to punish him."

"As you wish, Sir," replied Prakoso, who had been behind the arena wall since Bangun entered the arena, "Everything's fine by far. Transferring Uco here is your best decision."

* * *

"Is it empty?"

Uco looked up. He was having lunch alone in the school cafeteria, and was surprised to hear a girl's voice speaking. Since he came, nearly all the girls were not brave enough to talk with him, probably because of his distant attitude along with wounds and bruises on his face.

"Yeah," said Uco before he continued eating. That girl sat in front of Uco. She was the girl from Uco's class, who threw paper ball to Uco on his first day. The girl who knew that he was a rascal.

"I saw you join pencak silat club," she talked before she ate her club sandwich. Uco did not reply. He wondered why suddenly a girl came and talked to him, while at the same time he did not expect it and wished to be alone instead.

"I'm Alicia," she continued talking, "Nice to meet you, Rascal."

"How did you know that?" asked Uco indifferently. He was curious at first, but he did not really care about it in the end. He already knew that it must be Eka telling that girl about him because no one else knew such issue.

"You want to know?" she asked back, "Or you're just asking it to break the ice?"

"Meh," Uco snorted, "Break what ice? While I wish you were not here," he said. Alicia giggled.

"You're a straightforward person," she said, "I was a rascal as well, that's how I know."

Uco quit munching. She glanced at Alicia for a second before he started munching again. He could not believe his eyes that Alicia was a rascal, because her face was too pretty for it. She had fair skin and there were neither bruises nor wounds on her flawless face. Uco had some female rascal friends back then, yet none of them looked even close to Alicia.

"I take good care of my skin, just if you wonder," said Alicia as if she read Uco's mind, "I came here recommended by Senior Bejo. He found me on the street back then, I was out of energy for being beaten up by my opponent-,"

"Are you serious that I must sit and listen to your fairytale?" Uco cut Alicia's words, "Because thanks but no thanks, I lost my appetite," he stood off his chair and walked off the cafeteria. Alicia sighed and giggled. She found Uco as an interesting person, when she was bored with other boys who only chased after her attention because of her beauty.

* * *

"So, how do you think?" asked Rama, "It's fun by far, right?"

Uco did not reply. He and Rama had just finished another pencak silat training, and they just left arena building after cleaning it up. Rama spent his spare time to help Uco cleaning up, so that they could walk together to the dorm afterwards.

Uco glanced at Rama for a moment while they walked. Lately he felt somehow closer with Rama, especially since he joined the same club with that roommate of his. He had no idea since when he did not hate seeing Rama's friendly smile or even listening to his cheerful voice.

"Hey," Rama pat Uco's elbow, surprising him.

"Oh," Uco was startled, "Yeah, it's not bad."

"Soon there will be selection for sectionals," said Rama, "I wish to participate. Do you?"

Uco rolled his eyes. Rama was right, sectionals selection had been close. Some juniors would be selected by school, through Prakoso as the coach, to participate in sectional championship, where they would compete in pencak silat with other competitors from high schools in West Java area. Yet Uco was not too excited, he knew he was not qualified enough to participate. Besides, he only joined the club for spare time.

"Not really," he replied, "Even so, I think you will," he smirked. Rama raised his eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked, "I think you will, too. Your have agile kicks," praised Rama. Uco shook.

"I'm not interested with championship," he said, "I don't join the club for such a purpose."

"Wait!" said Rama suddenly, "What is that?" he pointed to the backyard, where the storage room was located. Uco turned and saw some male students gathered on their ways to the storage room. They quit walking.

"They're…second graders," said Rama curiously. Uco winced.

"…GO, YOU DIC-!"

They were shocked to hear female voice in disguise. They realized right away that it did was cut because the girl's mouth was shut with something by someone. Or some people. They shivered to think of what was going on, yet at the next second they both ran with no sound together to the storage room. The door was closed. Rama tried to open it but it was locked from the inside. Uco ran to the closest window to look inside and he was shocked.

He saw Alicia was surrounded by four or five male students. Her mouth was shut with something that looked like a handkerchief, and both her arms were strangled by two male students. She struggled to loose, her feet were kicking at the air.

"What happens, Co?" asked Rama before he looked inside from the window, "Oh my God, no…what are they doing to Alicia?"

Uco understood the situation right away. He had no idea why Alicia was brought there, but he understood that it took five male students because one was not enough, since Alicia did karate. It needed more than one person to catch her perfectly.

He clenched his fist and banged the window glass, but it did not break. He did it many times and it stood still. He lost breath. He realized he did not have strong fist to break a window glass. Yet he glanced at Rama and found an idea.

"Can you break the glass?" he asked. Rama was shocked.

"What?" he said, "No, I'm not that stro-,"

"You are that strong," Uco grabbed Rama's shoulders, "I watched you during training, you never missed a target, you can even shock your brother with your punch. Yes, your brother, the champion. So, help me. Now," he looked sharply at Rama's clear eyes.

Rama was amazed for a moment. He never saw Uco being that serious before, especially seriously begging someone to do a thing for him. And that was why Rama knew he had no choice but to do a favor. A favor for both Uco and Alicia. He looked inside again and found Alicia had been pressed on the floor, obviously would be harassed.

"Fine," he walked back off and clenched his fists before he moved forward and hit the window glass with his right fist. The glass was cracked. Rama was stunned. He did not even know that his fist was that strong. Meanwhile Uco, who understood that they were one step closer, moved back and kicked the glass until it broke to pieces. He jumped inside and shocked the male students.

"Seriously?" asked Uco indifferently, he walked over them, "Five cowards versus one girl?"

"Who are you?" one of them asked unpleasantly, "Belated hero?"

Uco replied that question with a strong kick to that student's shoulder. He fell down, shocked.

"Uco, no!" yelled Rama from the window, "You may not fight, you'll get suspend-,"

"Before I got suspended, I'll make sure they're expelled first, Ram!" replied Uco excitedly. The rest of the male students gasped, both of them attacked Uco at the same time. Uco dodged and kicked one of them on the belly with his knee, and punch another's chin with his fist. Two students fell. Yet Uco was too busy to notice that the other two had held baseball bats and nearly beat him, but…

"Uco, bow down!"

Hearing such warning, Uco bowed down. Alicia, who had been free, kicked one student closest to Uco and snatched his baseball bat to hit the other's jaw. The last two students fell. She pressed the student that she kicked on his chest with the bat, and left him breathless.

"How dare you," she growled, "How dare you staining this bat…,"

Uco winced. He did not understand why Alicia looked so furious. Her eyes stared wrathfully at the student that she pressed, while she did not care about the others. But he ignored her and opened the storage door instead. He found his father, Bejo, Eka, a student that Uco did not know, and some teachers outside.

Rama had called them.


End file.
